ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Christmas Celebration (2024)
This is the Disney Channel Christmas Celebration TV special which will air in 2024. Hosts * David Benoit * Sarah Stiles Segments Day 1: Opening, Epcot, and Disney's Hollywood Studios See ''Tekken Fighters Festival Parade'' Day 2: Disney's Animal Kingdom Day 3: Magic Kingdom Due to being the second and final Disney Channel Christmas parade, this parade will include units from the return of Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade, the Disney Channel Celebration Parade (Remember the Magic Parade), Spirit of America Parade, and the Mickey Mania Parade. * Mickey and Minnie's Christmas Tree Unit (archive footage) - Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto ride on this float with a Christmas tree on it opening the parade. Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Peter Pan, Wendy, Clara Cluck, Mary Poppins, Bert, and the Penguin Waiters dance in front of it to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". * Mickey Mania - The Three Little Pigs dance on the float with the inflatable 2013 Mickey Mouse face to the "Mickey Mania Theme". It is recycled from the original. * Princess Ball * Aladdin * Wildlife Jam * The Princess and the Frog Unit * Tangled * Brave * Fiesta Festiva! * Big Hero 6 to the Rescue * Splash Party * Frozen Family Festival Unit * ''Move It! Shake It! Dance the DuckTales! (archive footage, sans "DuckTales Theme" and "Deck the Halls") * '''Spirit of America Opening Unit' - Horace Horsecollar rides on it. * Spirit of America Bandstand - Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine ride on it. * UP Unit - Carl and Russell ride on this float with their house stranded on the land as it was at the end of the film. Dug romps and Kevin struts about. * Riverboat S.S. '''- the Br'er trio and the Country Bears ride on it. * '''Clarabelle's Bakery (archive footage) * Toy Story Unit (archive footage) * Santa Goofy (archive footage) * Wreck-It Ralph on Truck (archive footage) * Vanellope von Schweetz on Gumball Machine (archive footage) * The Disney Afternoon Unit (archive footage) * Winter Wonderland with Tinker Bell, The Incredibles, and Monsters Inc. * Mrs. Claus's Gingerbread House * Santa Claus on his sleigh * Celebration Finale Unit (archive footage) - ft. the casts from Bunk'd, Raven's Home, Sydney to the Max, Coop and Cami ask the World, 101 Dalmatian Street, and Adopteez, Phil Lewis as Mr. Moseby, Phineas and Ferb and Agent P, and Roger Rabbit Songs and performers * "Once Upon a Christmastime"/"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year"/"We Wish You the Merriest" (instrumental for the introduction of the segments)/"Here Comes Santa Claus" (archive footage) * "Heartbeat" - Steps (at Disney Channel Studios) * "Jolly to the Core" - The Descendants (at Disney Channel Studios) * "Remember the Magic" (Remember the Dreams version, at the Magic Kingdom) * "Whole Lotta Nothing" - S Club 3 * "Let it Snow" - Boys II Men (archive footage) * "Snowflake"/"Carry On"/"Baby Please Come Home" - Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph * "Ready to Play" - K-La Rivera and Gab Pangilinan (archive footage) * "Winter Wonderland" - Ryan Gallagher (archive footage) * "Grown-Up Christmas List" - Lea Salonga (archive footage) * "We Wish You The Merriest" (reprise)/"Jingle, Jingle"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (finale number)Category:Walt Disney World Resort Gallery Hosts Sarah Stiles 1.jpg|Sarah Stiles David Benoit 1.jpg|David Benoit Performers Gab-and-Kayla-IMG_4016.jpg|Gab and K-La Category:TV Specials Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Christmas Specials